narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
Allgemeines Konohamaru Sarutobi (Konoha = Blätter, Maru = Endung von Jungennamen) ist ein Jonin aus Konohagakure, der dem Team Ebisu angehört. Er ist der Enkel des Sandaime Hokage und wird von vielen auch nur als solcher wahrgenommen, weswegen er, ähnlich wie Naruto, rebelliert. Er will dem Dorf zeigen, dass er mehr als nur der Enkel des Hokage ist und will sich deshalb beweisen, indem er selbst Hokage wird. Naruto ist sein großes Idol, von dem er auch in einigen Jutsus unterwiesen wird. Erscheinung Als Akademie-Schüler left|thumb|Konohamaru auf der Ninja-Akademie Konohamaru hat braune Haare und schwarze Augen. Zu seiner Zeit an der Ninja-Akademie trug er ein gelbes Shirt mit dem Konoha-Symbol darauf und graue Shorts. Darüberhinaus trug er eine Art grauen Helm mit einem orangefarbenen Gesicht darauf, aus dem oben ein Zipfel seines Haares herausragte. Er hat an der linken Seite einen roten Kreis. Diesen Helm ersetzte er schnell durch eine Fliegerbrille, die Naruto ihm geschenkt hat. Als Genin Im zweiten Teil trägt er statt diesem Helm ein Stirnband. In Part II ist er größer geworden und hat sich eine lange graue Hose zugelegt. Über seinem alten T-Shirt trägt er nun eine dunkelgrüne Jacke. Sein Markenzeichen ist sein extrem langer blauer Schal, der bis zum Boden reicht. The Last thumb|120px|left|Konohamaru mit 14 Jahren Zwei Jahre später trägt er eine ähnliche Jacke, jedoch besitzt diese nun einen schwarzen Saum und Kragen, außerdem sind ihre Ärmel kürzer. Auch sind nun Bandagen an seinen Arm zu erkennen. Die Farbe seiner Hose hat von schwarz zu braun gewechselt und das Ende selbiger steckt nun in schwarzen Stiefeln. Am auffälligsten ist jedoch, dass sein charakteristischer, großer blauer Schal verschwunden ist. Im Epilog Diesen trägt er nach 13 Jahren nun wieder, jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass er nun ein bisschen kürzer und breiter ist. Auch der Rest seines Outfits ist wieder seiner Zeit als Genin angeglichen, so trägt er weiterhin eine grüne Jacke, welche er nun etwas kürzer und offen trägt und eine schwarze Hose. Unter seiner Jacke ist nun ein schwarzes Oberteil zu sehen. Die Farbe seines Stirnbandes ist nun schwarz statt blau und er trägt seine Haare etwas kürzer. Charakter Konohamaru ist meistens mit seinen beiden Teamkameraden Udon und Moegi zu sehen und die drei nennen sich auch die "Konohamaru Ninja-Truppe". Er ist in seinem Team der unbestrittene Anführer und zieht seine Kameraden oftmals in seine mitunter irrsinnigen Pläne und Streiche mit hinein. Vor seinem Sensei Ebisu hat er augenscheinlich keinen Respekt, erst sein großes Idol Naruto konnte ihm klarmachen, dass er auf seinen Meister hören müsse, um ein guter Shinobi zu werden. Generell scheint er keinerlei Respekt vor Höherrangigen zu haben, da er auch auf seinen Großvater und Tsunade eher frech und teilweise auch etwas feindselig reagiert. Er hat jedoch auch eine harte Arbeitsmoral, da er, nach Narutos Standpauke, sehr hart an sich arbeitet, um ein guter Shinobi zu werden. Außerdem steht seine Loyalität zu Konohagakure außer Frage, denn das Dorf ist für eines der wichtigsten Dinge in seinem Leben. Beziehungen Verhältnis zu seinem Team thumb|left|Team Ebisu Konohamaru ist, wie oben bereits erwähnt, der unbestrittene Anführer von Team Ebisu. Doch er spielt sich niemals als solcher auf, sondern es ist eher sein natürliches Selbstbewusstsein und sein aufgeweckter Charakter. Doch nicht nur als Team halten die drei zusammen, auch verbindet Konohamaru eine tiefe Freundschaft mit Moegi und Udon, allein an der Tatsache betrachtet, dass er niemals allein auftritt, sondern stets in Begleitung seiner Teamkameraden. Auch vor der Bildung von Team Ebisu, während Narutos Reise, waren sie eng befreundet, spielten zusammen und gingen in dieselbe Klasse an der Ninja-Akademie. Er verlässt sich vollkommen auf seine Freunde und sie können sich stets auf ihn verlassen, folgen ihm überall hin, denn sie vertrauen ihm. Jedoch muss ihm manchmal durch Moegi und Udon ins Gewissen geredet werden. Sie bilden jedoch trotz allem ein eingespieltes Team, welches mühelos Kombinations-Attacken ausführen kann und sich stets um die Sicherheit des jeweils anderen sorgt. Konohamarus Verhältnis zu seinem Meister Ebisu kann als sehr schwierig beschreiben werden, besonders während seiner Zeit an der Ninja-Akademie. Ebisu stellte für ihn keine Autoritätsperson dar, sondern ein lästiges Übel, welches es loszuwerden galt. Es ist jedoch anzunehmen, dass sich ihr Verhältnis gebessert hat, nachdem Konohamaru die Wichtigkeit eines erfahrenen Meisters erkannte. Verhältnis zu Hiruzen Sarutobi Konohamaru scheint seinen Großvater auf den ersten Blick abzulehnen, da er nur als sein Enkel, nicht jedoch als eigener Shinobi anerkannt wird. Er wird zwar als Enkel des Hokage bevorzugt, muss jedoch auf das Privileg verzichten, als er selbst anerkannt zu werden, weswegen er hart trainiert, um dies zu erreichen. Er liebt seinen Großvater jedoch, was sich spätestens bei seinem Tod zeigt, den er bitterlich beweint. Danach will er das Erbe seines Großvaters lebendig und die Erinnerung an ihn wachhalten, weswegen er Tsunade zunächst ablehnt und weiterhin hart trainiert, um das Erbe seines Großvaters antreten zu können. Sein Großvater lässt seinem launischen Enkel viel durchgehen, so zum Beispiel seine ständigen Angriffe auf seine Person, da er weiß, wie sehr er unter seinem berühmten Namen leidet. Verhältnis zu Naruto Uzumaki left|thumb|Konohamaru und Naruto Naruto ist für Konohamaru wie eine Art großer Bruder. Er sieht ihn als seinen Meister an und idolisiert ihn. Von ihm hat er einen Großteil seiner Jutsus, wie das Oiroke no Jutsu oder das Rasengan, erlernt, jedoch ist Narutos größter Verdienst wohl, dass Konohamaru sich seine Lebenseinstellung einverleibt hat. Er will genauso werden wie Naruto und trainiert hart, um seinem Meister nachzueifern. Durch ihn fand er erst dazu, sich auf das Ninja-Dasein zu fokussieren und sein Training unter Ebisu ernst zu nehmen. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Naruto der sechste Hokage wird und will deshalb der siebte werden, außerdem lässt er nichts auf seinen Meister kommen. Ähnlich wie Naruto bei seinem "Dattebayo!" (im Deutschen "Echt Jetzt!") fügt er an viele seiner Sätze "Kore" (eine Art "Ha!") an. Ausbildung zum Shinobi Ausbildung durch die Ninja-Akademie Schon als er noch zur Akademie geht, erhält er, auf Geheiß seines Großvaters, Privatunterricht von Ebisu. Während Ebisu und Hiruzen vom teuren Privatunterricht seines Lehrers überzeugt sind, akzeptiert Konohamaru seinen Meister jedoch überhaupt nicht und tanzt ihm fortwährend auf der Nase herum. Nachdem Naruto ihm beigebracht hat, dass es keine Abkürzungen auf dem Weg des Ninja gäbe, ändert sich seine Einstellung jedoch und er nimmt sein Training ernster. Dies ändert jedoch nicht an seiner Einstellung zur Ninja-Akademie, denn auf diese hat er gar keine Lust, ist eher faul und freut sich sehr, wenn diese einmal ausfällt. Konohamaru bekommt dort die Grundkenntnisse beigebracht, welche grundlegend für seine weitere Ninja-Laufbahn sind. Ausbildung durch Ebisu thumb|left|Ebisu hat es nicht leicht In Part II ist er, zusammen mit seinen Freunden Udon und Moegi, Teil des Team Ebisu. Ob es sich hierbei um die Fortsetzung seines Privatunterrichts in Teamform und unter realen Bedingungen handelt oder sie ein reguläres Team bilden, ist unbekannt. Ebisu übernimmt als Meister des Teams die Aufsicht über ihre Missionen und trainiert sie auf das Ziel Chunin hin. Damit macht Konohamaru es ihm jedoch alles andere als einfach, denn neben seinem Drang nach schwierigen Missionen hat er noch nicht aufgehört, seinem ehemaligen Privatlehrer auf der Nase herum zu tanzen. Ausbildung durch Naruto Ein weiterer großer Einfluss in seiner Laufbahn ist Naruto, den er als seinen vorrangigen Meister ansieht und von dem er einige Jutsus, vor allem aber seine Einstellung mit auf den Weg bekommen hat. Sämtliche Werte, die Konohamaru mit der Zeit entwickelt hat, gründen sich auf Narutos Lehren. Naruto hat es also geschafft, Konohamaru das beizubringen, was Ebisu nicht konnte oder wollte. Neben diesen Dingen brachte Naruto ihm zunächst nur Jutsus von zweifelhaftem Ruf, wie sein Oiroke no Jutsu bei, zeigte er ihm zu einem unbestimmtem Zeitpunkt auch das Rasengan, wenngleich Konohamaru dieses noch nicht so gut beherrscht. Bei dieser Technik hat er Narutos Prinzip übernommen, das Jutsu mit einem Schattendoppelgänger auszuführen. Generell ist zu sagen, dass fast alle Jutsus, welche Konohamaru im Verlauf der Serie zu beherrschen lernt, von Narutos Ausbildung stammen. Konohamaru als Akademie-Schüler Erstes Treffen mit Naruto thumb|left|Der ehrenwerte Enkel Nach Narutos missglückter Ninja-Registrierung muss er sich vor dem Hokage rechtfertigen, jedoch nicht ohne Zwischenfall in Form eines naseweisen Jungen - Konohamaru. Dieser stürmt in das Zimmer und kündigt einen seiner routinemäßigen Angriffe auf seinen Großvater an, fällt jedoch schon nach ein paar Metern hin und wird von niemandem ernst genommen. Als Naruto ihn nur anstarrt und nichts sagt, ist Konohamaru davon überzeugt, dass sein Respekt vor dem "ehrenwerten Enkel" ihn zum Schweigen bringt. Doch da kennt er Naruto schlecht - eine Kopfnuss macht dem Jungen klar, dass es Naruto vollkommen egal ist, wer sein Großvater ist. Von diesem Moment an ist Konohamaru klar, dass dieser Ninja besonders ist. Selbst eine Standpauke seitens seines selbsternannten Elitelehrers Ebisu kann ihn nicht davon abhalten, Naruto zu verfolgen. Später trifft er Naruto in Konoha wieder und konfrontiert ihn auch gleich mit seiner Bitte, dass er sein "Boss" wird. Das kann Naruto natürlich nicht ablehnen. Es folgt ein Rundgang durch Konoha, während dem Naruto erfolglos versucht, seinem neuen Schüler etwas beizubringen. Einige Zeit später klagt Konohamaru Naruto sein Leid, dass ihn niemand ernst nimmt und jeder ihn nur als den Enkel des Hokages sieht. Doch Naruto macht ihm klar, dass es nicht reicht, ständig nur davon zu reden, Hokage werden zu wollen und es allen zu beweisen, sondern dass man dafür auch hart arbeiten muss. Für den jungen Akademie-Schüler ist dieser Moment prägend. Einen Moment später taucht Ebisu auf und will seinen Schüler mitnehmen, doch das wird von Konohamarus neuem "Boss" in Form eines kombinierten Haaremu no Jutsu verhindert. Danach bekommt er von Naruto einen prägenden Ratschlag - es gibt keine Abkürzung auf den Weg des Hokage. Daraufhin entscheidet sich Konohamaru dazu, dass er und Naruto von nun an Rivalen sind. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|right|Großer Auftritt Nach dem Absolvieren einiger kleinerer Missionen treffen Konohamaru und seine Freunde auf Naruto.Manga Band 04, Kapitel 34 Diese Begegnung verläuft jedoch nicht ganz fehlerfrei, denn der Versuch, sich an ihren "Boss" in Verkleidung eines Steines heranzuschleichen, scheitert. Doch damit nicht genug, auch haben sie zu viel Schießpulver benutzt und machen sich vor Naruto mit einem missglückten Auftritt lächerlich. Als Naruto ihnen dann sagt, dass er nicht mit ihnen "Ninja" spielen wird, ist er, genau wie seine Freunde, enttäuscht. Einige Zeit später trifft er zusammen mit diesem und seinen Freunden auf Temari, Kankurou und Gaara. Aufgrund eines ungewollten Zusammenstoßes mit Kankurou packt dieser Konohamaru am Kragen und hält ihn fest. Erst durch Sasukes Eingreifen lässt Kankurou von ihm ab. Aufgrund der Coolness von Sasuke beschwert der Akademie-Schüler sich bei Naruto, warum dieser nicht ebenfalls so cool sei. Während dem dritten Teil der Prüfung versucht Konohamaru dem viel zu späten Naruto zu helfen, noch pünktlich zur Prüfung zu kommen. Dessen gut gemeinte Abkürzung erweist sich jedoch als Umweg ohne gleichen, weshalb sein "Boss" nicht gerade glücklich ist. Auf Konohamarus Vorschlag hin nimmt sich Naruto eine Kuh eines Daimyou und will mit dieser zum Prüfungsort reiten. Konohamaru ahnt jedoch bei Narutos "Abreise", dass dieses Unterfangen schief geht, was sich auch bewahrheitet. Invasion auf Konoha thumb|left|Konohamaru hat ein ungutes Gefühl Später sieht man Konohamaru während des Kampfes von Gaara und Sasuke in der Ninja-Akademie, wie er zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden trainiert.Manga Band 13, Kapitel 117Aufgrund des Angriffs auf Konohagakure haben sie dann jedoch Unterrichtsausfall. Entgegen der Meinungen seiner Freunde freut dies Konohamaru jedoch wenig, viel mehr schaut er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Er bemerkt dabei überrascht die Sonne, welche an diesem Tag in allen Regenbogenfarben scheint und ihn an seinen Großvater erinnert. Nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt ist, sieht man ihn zusammen mit seinen Freunden bei der Beerdigung seines Großvaters Hokage. Hierbei vergießt der Akademie-Schüler bittere Tränen und muss von Iruka getröstet werden. Konohamaru als Genin Narutos Heimkehr thumb|left|Team Ebisu ist verängstigt Kurz vor Narutos Heimkehr versuchen Udon, Moegi und Konohamaru verzweifelt, eine Katze einzufangen.Manga Band 28, Kapitel 245 Diese ist jedoch extrem schnell und wendig. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch Konohagakure gelingt es ihnen, nicht ohne Gegenwehr seitens des aggressiven Tieres, ihre Mission erfolgreich abzuschließen und die Katze einzufangen. Konohamaru ist zerkratzt, aber zufrieden. Es ist dieselbe Mission wie die von Team 7 drei Jahre zuvor. Nachdem sie die Katze erfolgreich ihrer Besitzerin zurückgeben konnten und somit ihre D-Rang Mission erfolgreich abschlossen, verlangt Konohamaru nach einer schwierigeren Mission. Doch diesen Wunsch bekommt er, als Genin, natürlich nicht erfüllt. In Konohagakure begegnen sie später Sakura, welche gerade auf dem Weg zum Haupttor ist. Als sie von Kotetsu und Izumo jedoch erfahren, wer gerade angekommen ist, kehren sie ins Dorf zurück und treffen dort auf Naruto. Erschrocken und verängstigt sehen sie mit an, wie Sakura ihren Kräften an Naruto, aufgrund dessen Äußerungen, freien Lauf lässt. Asumas Tod und die Versiegelung des Sanbi Nachdem sein Onkel Asuma Sarutobi von Hidan getötet wird, wohnt er weinend seiner Beerdigung bei und ist somit, neben Mirai Sarutobi, das letzte bekannte Mitglied des Sarutobi-Clans. Nachdem Hidan und Kakuzu getötet wurden, ist er wieder zu sehen. Er hat nun zwei neue Varianten des Oiroke no Jutsu entwickelt, bei denen er das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu nutzt. Hierbei verwandelt er sich in zwei Frauen in eindeutiger Pose, zur großen Freude von Naruto. Nachdem ihn Sakura verprügelt und ihm sagt, dass seine Technik nutzlos ist, benutzt er Variante Zwei, bei der er sich in Sasuke und Sai verwandelt, was Sakura ebenfalls nicht unberührt lässt. Während der Mission zur Versiegelung des Sanbi versucht Naruto, Gamatatsu verschiedene Kombinations-Jutsus beizubringen. Konohamaru stößt zu diesem Training und versucht Naruto dabei zu unterstützen. Pains Angriff auf Konoha und Wiederaufbau left|thumb|Konohamaru besiegt den [[Pain Rikudou|Jigokudou-Pfad]] Während Pains Angriff auf Konoha ist es die Aufgabe von ihm und seinem Team, die Dorfbewohner zu evakuieren. Hierbei wird er Zeuge, wie Pains Jigokudou zwei Shinobi mit seinem Höllen-König verhört und tötet. Konohamaru will fliehen, da er realisiert, dass er keine Chance hat. Doch entdeckt der Pfad Konohamaru und will ihn ebenfalls töten, jedoch wird er von Ebisu gerettet, der sich für ihn opfern will. Konohamaru entschließt sich jedoch, nicht einfach so wegzulaufen und rettet seinen Meister, indem er den Höllen-Körper angreift. Dieser ergreift ihn schnell und will ihn verhören, weswegen Konohamaru Informationen über das Jutsu sammeln kann. Der verhörte Konohamaru stellt sich als Schattendoppelgänger heraus und der echte attackiert seinen Gegner von hinten mit einem Rasengan und schafft es, ihn zu verwunden. Der Körper zieht sich daraufhin zurück. Nach Narutos Sieg über Pain feiert er ihn zusammen mit den anderen Dorfbewohnern. thumb|right|Fest entschlossen zu einem Interview Einige Zeit später sieht man ihn und seine Freunde, wie sie beim Wiederaufbau des Dorfes tatkräftig mithelfen, machen jedoch eine Pause, um jemanden zu finden, den sie für einen Artikel über Narutos Heldentaten in der Schülerzeitung interviewen können. Als Neji, welchen sie zuerst fragen, ablehnt, ist besonders Udon sehr enttäuscht. Doch sie schaffen es mit viel Überredungskunst, ihn zu überzeugen, ihnen eine ganz besondere Geschichte zu erzählen. Gespannt lauschen sie seine Ausführungen bis zum Ende. Doch dort wollen sie wissen, was diese Geschichte mit Naruto zu tun hat. Neji erklärt ihnen daraufhin, dass das alles ohne Naruto nicht geschehen wäre. Das Treffen der Kage Kurz vor dem Treffen der Kage inszenieren Konohamaru und Naruto einen Oiroke no Jutsu-Wettstreit, um Danzous ANBU-Ne abzulenken. Konohamaru empfindet Narutos Jutsu allerdings als erotischer, was ihn deprimiert. Um seinen Schüler zu trösten, lobt sein "Boss" ihn daraufhin, da er von seinem Sieg gegen den Höllen-Körper gehört hat. Er sagt, er lerne schneller als er selbst damals und werde ihm beim nächsten Mal ein größeres Rasengan beibringen. Während Naruto und die Anderen einige Zeit später auf dem Rückweg nach Konohagakure sind, versuchen Konohamaru und seine Teamkameraden immer noch, den Zeitungsartikel über Naruto fertigzustellen.Manga Band 52, Kapitel 488 Als Udon ihnen jedoch die Neuigkeit überbringt, dass Naruto zurückgekehrt ist, verlieren sie keine Zeit und machen sich auf den Weg zum Haupttor. Dort bekommen sie jedoch eine Absage von Naruto, was sie sehr verärgert, da er es ihnen schon lange versprochen hatte. Sie akzeptieren es jedoch widerwillig, als sie merken, dass etwas mit Naruto aufgrund des Kampfes mit Sasuke nicht stimmt. Kurze Zeit später ist Konohamaru noch einmal kurz zu sehen, wie er, wesentlich euphorischer als Udon und Moegi, versucht, diverse Personen wie Tsunade oder Shikamaru davon zu überzeugen, dass er und seine Freunde dazu fähig sind, am Krieg teilzunehmen. Als niemand sie ernst nimmt, beschließt Konohamaru, gegen Temari, eine Jonin, zu kämpfen, und somit allen zu beweisen, dass er stark genug ist. Udon und Moegi haben jedoch Angst um ihn und holen Shikamaru zu Hilfe. Nach dem Kampf sieht Konohamaru ein, dass er auch durch die Überwachung des Dorfes Konohagakure während des Krieges helfen kann. Der vierte Shinobi-Weltkrieg und Epilog Konohamaru nimmt nicht aktiv am Krieg teil. Er wird jedoch, genauso wie jeder andere auf der Welt, in Madaras Mugen Tsukuyomi gefangen. Nach dem Krieg führt Konohamaru seine Shinobi-Laufbahn fort, bis es ihm letztlich sogar zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt gelingt, zum Jonin aufzusteigen. Als solcher befindet er sich in der Position eines Meisters und trainiert Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha und Mitsuki. Er lebt weiterhin in Konoha. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Konohamarus [[Oiroke: Onna no Ko Doushi no Jutsu|Variation des Oiroke no Jutsu]] thumb|right|Konohamarus [[Rasengan]] Waren seine Fähigkeiten als Shinobi zu Beginn der Geschichte noch ziemlich bescheiden, hat Konohamaru im Laufe der Zeit deutlich an Stärke gewonnen. Beherrschte er zu Beginn nur das Kakuremino no Jutsu, wenn auch weniger erfolgreich, und ein ziemlich bescheidenes Henge no Jutsu, war er nach einiger Zeit in der Lage, das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu zu meistern und sich Narutos mehr oder weniger effektiven Oiroke no Jutsu anzueignen, von denen er sogar einige Weiterentwicklungen geschaffen hat. Zur Zeit von Pains Invasion auf Konoha beherrscht er sogar das Rasengan, wenngleich er seines aber mit einem Kage Bunshin, ähnlich wie beim Oodama Rasengan, halten muss und seines minimal kleiner ist. Dennoch gelingt es ihm damit, einen Körper von Pain zu beschädigen und eine Zeit lang aufzuhalten. Sein Talent als Ninja ist somit unbestreitbar, wenn seine wahren Fähigkeiten auch weitgehend unbekannt sind, da er noch nie in einem ernsthaften Kampf zu sehen war. Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Anmerkung: Diese Informationen entstammen dem "Großen Ninja-Lexikon" des vierten Boruto-Bandes. Es sind bis zu 5 Sterne möglich. Der Durchschnittswert eines Genin liegt bei 90. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Ebisu' * Team Naruto *'Team Konohamaru' Trivia *Masashi Kishimoto hatte große Schwierigkeiten mit dem Design von Konohamaru, weil bei all seinen Versuchen eine kleinere Version von Naruto herauskam. Als er jedoch seine Augen veränderte und ihm einen bösen Blick gab, war er mit dem Design zufrieden. *Obwohl Asuma als sein Onkel bekannt ist, waren seine Eltern noch nie zu sehen und es ist unbekannt, welcher Elternteil Asumas Bruder/Schwester ist. Es ist nur bekannt, dass Asuma der jüngere war. thumb|right|Konohamarus Eltern * Seine Eltern waren Elite-Jonin, die es in die ANBU geschafft haben. Boruto: Road to "B" *Er ist ein außergewöhnlich starker Genin, da er viele Jutsus auf Jonin-Niveau beherrscht: ** Haaremu no Jutsu - ein A-Rang-Jutsu, ** Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - ein A-Rang-Jutsu, **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - ein A-Rang-Jutsu und ** Katon: Haisekishou - ein B-Rang-Jutsu. ***Die meisten davon jedoch nur im Anime. *Kinder im Weihnachtsspecial von Ben Ten ähnelten stark Team Ebisu. *Er gilt als ehrgeizig, ungestüm, kampfeslustig und hektisch. *Seine Lieblingsessen sind Schokobananen und Ramen. **Er mag hingegen keine Zwiebeln. *Seine Lieblingskünste sind Kakuremino no Jutsu und das Oiroke no Jutsu. *Er möchte einmal mit Naruto kämpfen. **Als sein Großvater noch gelebt hat, wollte Konohamaru mit ihm kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingsspruch ist "Schnurstracks auf dem Weg zum Hokage". *Er will Hokage der siebten Generation werden, weil er glaubt, dass Naruto es zum Hokage der sechsten Generation schafft. * Im Anime wird er von Moegi und nicht von Sakura verprügelt, als er sein Oiroke: Onna no Ko Doushi no Jutsu zeigt. ** Sein Oiroke: Otoko no Ko Doushi no Jutsu wurde im Anime gar nicht erst gezeigt. * Konohamaru hat Narutos Kabuki-Gesicht für seine Registrierung kopiert. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto (Film) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu *Boruto (Manga) *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team Ebisu